Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to enabling a UE to operate in Dual Carrier mode during wireless communication.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
When a user equipment (UE) is configured with DC-HSUPA (Dual-Carrier High-Speed Uplink Packet Access), the UE is expected to select E-TFCI (E-DCH Transport Format Combination Identifier, where E-DCH is Enhanced Dedicated Channel) on both the activated UL Carriers, to be able to send a maximum number of bits. The maximum number of bits is a function of total grant given to the UE and total number of bits allowed based on the power headroom in addition to number of bits available to transmit. As transmission at a highest E-TFCI on both carriers has a higher power requirement, then such transmissions may result in triggering an Event 6D (The UE transmit power has reached its maximum value). In response, the network may reconfigure the UE to transmit at a lower peak rate, thereby reducing throughput, even though the UE may be in good radio conditions.
Thus, enhancements in operation of a UE in reporting Event 6D and in Dual Carrier mode are desired.